


99 bricks

by DarkValkyrie



Category: Original Work, The Black Cat - Edgar Allan Poe
Genre: Death, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Inspired by Rob Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkValkyrie/pseuds/DarkValkyrie
Summary: I woke up with my least favorite song in my head, the 99 bottles on the wall and couldn't fall asleep anymore. I tried getting rid of it because I hate it when I wake up with a song I hate stuck in my head.I thought the best way to get rid of it is by writing down a short story, while listening to one of my favorite songs and using the inspiration from a book from one of my favorite authors.It’s still just a short story, like all of my other stores. It doesn’t have a deeper spiritual, moral or ethical meaning.
Kudos: 2





	99 bricks

Martin was carrying a black bag and a sledgehammer in his hands while walking down to the basement. Going down the stairs, he turned on the light and put the bag and the sledgehammer on the wall. He started knocking on a wall near the stairs. He knocked all around it until he heard a hollow sound. He knocked around the hollow sound as if he was measuring how big the hole, behind the plaster and the paint, really was. As he was knocking on the wall, he was marking the size of the hollow sounds and the size of the hole in the wall.

Whit that finished Martin opened the black bag and took out a plastic sheet. He put it in front of the wall, the hole, on the floor. He took another plastic sheet and put it next to the body of a young man that was lying dead in the center of the basement. Martin put the body on the sheet of plastic and wrapped it in it. 

He went back to the wall, grabbed the sledgehammer and started to hit the wall inside the markings he made and started to sing. 

“99 bricks on the wall, 99 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 98 bricks on the wall.

98 bricks on the wall, 98 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 97 bricks on the wall.

97 bricks on the wall, 97 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 96 bricks on the wall.

96 bricks on the wall, 96 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 95 bricks on the wall.

95 bricks on the wall, 95 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 94 bricks on the wall.

94 bricks on the wall, 94 bricks.

Take one down and put it on the ground, 93 bricks on the wall...“

Martin sang the song until he made a big enough hole in the brick wall for the body of the young man to pass through. There were already around ten bodies in the hole in the wall, he hoped the body of the young man would fit whole. Martin didn’t want to slice the body in half or into pieces, doing that only leaves a mess and evidence that the police could find.

Martin picked up the body of the young man and carried it to the hole in the wall. He tried to push it into the hole, but because of the other bodies, this one just would not fit. Martin was angry, it seemed like he will have to slice the body into pieces. Martin didn’t want to do it inside the house because he knew that no matter how much and with what he tries to clean up the blood and pieces of tissue there is always going to be a spot he missed or something like that and the police will find it. Martin decided he‘d do it outside, a bit farther from his house, near the stream. There the earth will soak up the blood and he could wash so he doesn't bring back evidence to the house.

Martin waited for the night. He lived on the outskirts of town. The nearest neighbor was six miles away from him, but he couldn’t take the chance that some would see him cutting a body in half near his backyard during the day. As night fell, he took the body, a black bag and headed towards the stream near his house. He put the body on the ground unwrapped the plastic and dragged it off it. Once the body was on the grass, Martin started cutting off the arms and legs first and then he cut off the head. He put all the pieces back on the plastic sheet, into the black bag, washed his bloody hands in the stream and returned home.

Martin, with a black bag in his hands, went straight to the basement. He put the black bag in front of the hole in the wall, opened it and took out the plastic sheet. Martin pushed the plastic sheet through the hole and this time it went rough without any problems. 

On the other side of the basement were new bricks so Martin went to get enough of them to cover the hole he made. He removed the half damaged bricks from the wall and put them with the rest of the smashed bricks on the plastic sheet. Martin started to mix the mortar and with everything ready, he started to fill the hole in the wall with bricks and sing.

“1 brick on the wall, 1 brick.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall.

2 bricks on the wall, 2 bricks.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall.

3 bricks on the wall, 3 bricks.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall.

4 bricks on the wall, 4 bricks.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall.

5 bricks on the wall, 5 bricks.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall.

6 bricks on the wall, 6 bricks.

Put one down and get another again, one more brick on the wall...”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to one of my favorite songs on repeat, the song “1000 corpses” from the artist Rob Zombie (he also made a movie with the same title). And using the inspiration from the short story “The Black Cat” from one of my favorite authors Edgar Allan Poe. It got the song out of my head.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)  
> Every comment is welcome


End file.
